Escaping Loneliness
by yamiyugi23
Summary: Depressed and feeling alone at the sudden departure of his friend Smoochum Brad Van Darn finds himself forced to take a holiday by his agent only to find himself not only finding a new friend but also the start of true love. Brad/Tracey slash/yaoi. For the Pokemon Indigo League Challenge. COMPLETED.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Indigo League Challenge.**

**Chapter 1**

Brad Van Darn let out a heavy sigh as he walked along the cobble paths of Pallet Town with a depressed and lonely expression on his face. It had only been that very morning that his agent had kicked him out of the office ordering him to take a holiday and relax.

"How can I relax when I have to be so careful about everything I do no matter how small," Brad muttered to himself softly as he let out a heavy sigh and allowed his feet to carry him along the paths under the late afternoon sun, "I thought that when I became famous I would of not only be rich but also be loved...that I would of had friends but it looks like I was just fooling myself."

Ignoring the many stares and whispers behind hands Brad allowed himself to wander around the small town without a destination in mind. The only thing Brad found himself able to think about and had for the past several days how lonely he was. The adorable little Smoochum that had stuck by him day after day from the very beginning had apparently been a missing Pokémon, the family home had burnt down causing the Pokémon to flee. Smoochum being the youngest and smallest had managed to stay lost for months, it was only thanks to Smoochum recognising it's parents walking past with their trainer that Smoochum was reunited with its family.

That had been a week ago and now Brad was feeling even more depressed and alone, everywhere he looked everyone was in pairs be it Pokémon or humans The loneliness inside of him narwed at him without a break causing Brad to fall into his depression and in turn find himself being left in the middle of a quiet little town where no one knew who he was to have a holiday.

"Sometimes I hate my agent," Brad muttered to himself with a frown on his face, "At least being on set, rehearsing and working means I am around other people so I will not fell so lonely. I should of accepted Smoochum's family's offer about becoming Smoochum's official minder. At least then I would not be alone even if I would not be rich like I am."

Running a hand through his spiky red Brad let out a heavy sigh and looked out at the setting sun only for a twinge of pain to hit him.

'This sunset is just like the one that Smoochum and I used to watch after a hard day's work' Brad thought sadly as he turned to look at the large purple windmill in the distance 'I wish my agent could of left me somewhere a bit more...alive and earlier in the day.'

Deciding that the only sign of life was the large purple windmill Brad turned right as he came to the fork in the road that would lead him either away or to the windmill. As he walked along the street Brad found himself letting out a series of heavy sighs as he found himself not meeting a single person.

'I know my agent told me that this town is quiet but this is ridiculous' Brad thought with a frown on his face as he looked around only to not see a single Pokémon or human in sight 'Maybe everyone has gone home for the day as it is so late, the sun is setting after all...'

Looking up Brad paused as he spotted a large welcoming white building that was connected to the purple windmill that he was walking too. Taking a closer look he spotted several different types of fields and lakes surrounding the large building with some relaxed and happy Pokémon enjoying the evening summer sun. Hope filled him as he looked over the happy Pokémon, he knew from his time with his precious friend, Smoochum, that looking after Pokémon where hard work and this place looked like the photographs of Professor Oak's lab that he had seen when his cousin, a Pokémon trainer, had started their first Pokémon journey and had gotten their starter Pokémon from Professor Oak.

"Maybe I could help Professor Oak out for a few days," Brad said to himself thoughtfully as he began to walk towards Professor Oak's lab again, "At least I will not be alone if they let me help out for a few days."

Making up his mind Brad began to walk faster along the cobble path as his once depressed mind began to buzz with thoughts and different ideas. The idea of asking the Professor for a Pokémon of his own crossed Brad's face which caused a small hopeful smile to cross his face. With a new bounce in his step Brad quickly walked up to the lab with hope in his heart that he would no longer be lonely. As he got closer to the lab the sound of Pokémon cries and a human's laughter came to his ears.

"It sounds like they are all around back," Brad muttered to himself as he walked up the small path that led to the white front door, "I hope they will be able to hear me."

Walking up to the front door Brad raised his hand to knock on the door only to pause when he noticed that the front door was slightly open. Frowning slightly in confusion Brad looked down only to find a Geodude shaped doorstop with a small note attached to one of its hands.

"We are around the back," Brad said out loud as he read the note before shrugging his shoulders, "Looks like I am allowed to come in."

Taking the note as an invite Brad pushed open the door and walked in. Looking around for any sign of life Brad found none, frowning slightly Brad tried to work out just which door would lead him to the back where he guessed was the Pokémon and human he had heard when he had been walking down the road.

"BULBA!" a sudden shout of a Pokémon came to Brad's ears catching his attention.

"Thank you for the hint," Brad said with a grin on his face as he followed the noise to where he hoped was other people.

After walking through several rooms Brad passed several confusing pieces of scientific objects that he did not even dare to try and work out what they did. Just as Brad was about to give up finding the back door in the confusing maze known as Professor Oak's lab the happy shout of a Pikachu came to his ears.

Using the happy shout as a guide Brad quickly opened the door in front of him only for a welcoming soft breeze and a room bathed in a redey orange glow of the setting sun.

"I finally managed to find the back door," Brad said happily as a smile of relief came to her face, "Man finding the back door in this place is like trying to dodge one of Smoochum's kisses."

Not wanting to miss anyone that might be outside in case they took a different route into the building Brad walked through the room taking notice of the room he walked through only to find himself staring out at the different types of fields and lakes that he had saw from down the road.

"Amazing," Brad gasped out in shock as he spotted several Pokémon that he had never heard of let alone seen before, "Those Pokémon must be from some really far away region!"

With excitement shining in his once dead eyes Brad looked around at all the different Pokémon only for him to freeze, his mouth drop open and his eyes took on a love sick look when they landed on the form of a young man standing among the Pokémon with a Marill sitting happily on top of one of the man's blue and yellow trainers with a powerful Scyther standing protectively next to him. It was not the Pokémon that drew Brad to the young man, it was the man's whole being that seemed to call out to him.

"His...damn sexy," Brad said as his mouth suddenly felt dry as he took in the young man's red head band, green t-shirt and red shorts that seemed to call out to call out to him in an almost teasing manor as if saying come and find out what lays under us.

Lost in his thoughts Brad's gaze turned downwards towards the man's bum only to find himself trapped by a pair of amazing and kind black eyes.

*****POV Change to Tracey's*****

Happiness washed through Tracey as he watched the Pokémon happily running around him as they waited for Professor Oak to return with the Pokémon food, they had just finished feeding the larger Pokémon their tea and now it was the turn of the smaller, younger Pokémon.

"Do not worry guys, Professor Oak will not be long now," Tracey reassured as he felt his Marill jump off of his foot, "Marill?"

Looking down at his dear friend Tracey found the water type to staring at the door Professor Oak had gone through a few minutes ago. Knowing that his Marill would not react like this to Professor Oak Tracey quickly looked up preparing to protect the young Pokémon only to freeze when he found himself suddenly faced with a handsome young man.

'I...I know him from somewhere' Tracey suddenly thought as he swallowed hard as he felt his knees go weak 'He looks like a...movie...star...I remember now! This Adonis is Brad Van Darn the famous movie star! I...What does he want? I can't make a fool of myself, even if he is super hot and sexy I can't make a fool of myself!'

Taking a deep breath Tracey sent Brad a kind welcoming smile causing both of them to blush. Marill watched with a knowing glint in her eyes as she looked between her trainer and the new human man, it seemed that fireworks where flying.

"Hello, my name is Tracey Sketchit, I'm Professor Oak's assistant and a Pokémon Watcher," Tracey greeted while trying to prevent himself from becoming a blubbering mess because of his sudden crush, "How can I help you this evening?"

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Indigo League Challenge.**

**Chapter 2**

'His voice sounds like an angel' Brad thought as he tried to fight down his blush, taking a deep breath Brad opened his mouth and replied, "I...I was w-wondering if Professor Oak...needed a hand with looking after the Pokémon as...I have a week or so free because I have been forced to take a holiday and well there is nothing here to do besides walking about by yourself and after a while that get's lonely."

"Lonely?" Tracey asked as he looked carefully at Brad with a thoughtful expression on his face, "I do not want to sound rude or anything but...well you are a movie star, you have just had a box office big hit! Shouldn't you be...I do not know, surrounded by screaming fans who all want to marry you and have your children or something?"

"You can still be lonely in a crowd," Brad replied with a snort of amusement causing Tracey to blush.

At the look Brad gave him Tracey found his face heating up and his stomach to do flip flops. Tracey gulped and fidgeted from one foot to the other a few times as he found himself looking at the lips that had caused him to have so many pleasurable dreams. His heart pounded in his chest and his mind ran a mile a minute only for a sudden large chunk of reality to hit him through it also came with a bright idea.

"You know...I have an idea that could help both of us out," Tracey said shyly only to gulp hard as Brad gave him a raised eyebrow look, "Here at the lab there is an egg, we were given it by a trainer who did not want it...we cannot find anyone through who is willing to take the task of hatching the Pokémon egg and looking the Pokémon afterwards."

"You want to give me a Pokémon egg?" Brad asked plainly as he tried to work out the mixture of emotions that he felt at his new crushes words, "I would be more than happy to take the egg and look after the Pokémon but would a proper Pokémon trainer on a journey or something be a better choice?"

"Normally I would agree with you but no one seems to want this egg because of what type of Pokémon is inside of it," Tracey said as he gave Brad a hard look, pushing his romantic feelings to the side in favour of making sure he found the unhatched Pokémon a safe and loving home, "The Pokémon I am talking about is a Smoochum...the preevoled form of Jynx."

"A...A Smoochum? Really?" Brad cried out in happiness as the hole in his heart began to disappear with hope, "I...I love Smoochum! I was best buddies with one for years before we had to part ways! I would be more than happy to accept this egg!"

"Really?" Tracey asked in shock, he could not believe it, everyone had turned down the Pokémon egg as soon as they found out about it evolving into Jynx for some reason but this man in front of him seemed over the moon about having a Smoochum as a partner, "You...you really mean it?"

At Brad's excited and happy nod of his head Tracey let out a relieved laugh as he felt the tension slowly begin to drain away from him. The fear that had been building up inside of him ever since the trainer had left the Pokémon egg with them saying that they did not want to bother with a weak Pokémon and that they had traded their Jynx away for a more powerful Pokémon was gone, the abandoned Pokémon had found a new home. One where Tracey was sure it would be spoilt rotten and loved dearly if the expression and the emotions the red headed man in front of him was showing to him.

"I will be right back then!" Tracey said with a happy grin as his heart fluttered, this just added to the already growing list of why he had a crush on Brad for, "I just have to go and grab the egg but I will not be long, I promise!"

"Do not worry," Brad said with a laugh only for Tracey to blush madly and close his mouth quickly, "It seems that I will not be lonely for much longer!"

Blushing madly Tracey nodded his head before turning and quickly walking into the lab leaving behind his Pokémon and Brad. His heart fluttered like a butterfly as he felt Brad's eyes bore into his back, part of him want to ask a Pokémon or lead Brad into the lab to show him where the Pokémon egg was kept before turning and running far away. Taking a deep breath and doing his best to ignore the intense eyes that rested upon him, almost as if looking into his soul, Tracey walked into the lab through the open door only to let out a heavy sigh of relief as he felt the burning gaze disappear.

*****Brad's POV*****

As he watched Tracey disappear into the building Brad let out a sigh of relief and allowed himself to slouch. A bright red blush appeared on his face and his stomach did summersaults while his mind kept thinking of the perfect and yummy bum of his crushes as he had turned around to go back inside.

"Man, I have it bad," Brad groaned out loud only to shot a weak glare at the group of smirking and laughing Pokémon, "Yeah, yeah, laugh it all up why don't you? How is it my fault if Tracey has everything I am looking for in a lover and then more?"

Doing his best to ignore the knowing looks on several of the older Pokémon's faces Brad allowed himself to think about his soon to be Pokémon partner. The empty hole that had been so big inside of him was slowly starting to heal, happiness bubbled inside of him as he thought about everything he could share with his new friend Smoochum. This time things would be different, he would not have to worry about having the Smoochum leave him to return back home as this Smoochum was his.

'Every time that I look at Smoochum I will be reminded of Tracey' Brad thought only for another blush to appear 'At the rate I am going I will become bright red all the time.'

Taking a deep breath to try and gather his thoughts together Brad turned and looked at the Pokémon in front of him only to find them looking at him with knowing and understanding looks. As Brad met the old looking Scyther's eyes Brad could not hold back the groan at the very suggestive look in the Pokémon's eyes.

"If I did not know any better I would of said that you where a teenage Pokémon," Brad all but hissed out at the Scyther only for the Scyther to give him a smirk.

"Scyther!" Scyther cried out only for it to be cut off as the sound of by a familiar voice.

"Hope I did not take too long!" Tracey called out only for him to exit the lab a few seconds later looking slightly breathless, "A friends Muck found me and decided that he wanted to give me a big hug."

"It is alright, Pokémon can be really friendly," Brad said kindly through he had only eyes for the pink Pokémon egg, "Are you sure that I am really the right person to take on this Pokémon? I mean I am more than happy to have Smoochum and all but...would a trainer who could help it grow stronger be a better choice."

"Maybe but I think that you are the right trainer for this Smoochum," Tracey said as he shoved the Smoochum egg into Brad's arms causing his worries to disappear as he stared down at the pink egg with wide tender eyes, "I know that you are going to treat this Smoochum with a lot of love and respect, I have a feeling that this Smoochum is going to enjoy a life of luxury."

"Well my previous buddy Smoochum did and was extremely happy over the several long years we where together," Brade said with a tender look shining in his eyes as he looked down at the Smoochum egg, "I hope that we can become good friends and-"

"Tracey! I have the food for the Pokémon but I am going to need your hand in bringing it outside," a male's voice called out only for a few seconds later an old man in a white lab coat came walking outside, "Also have you seen that Smoochum egg? Do you know if that Jynx has tried to take it again?"

"I...I found it a trainer Professor," Tracey replied nervously as he gestured to Brad who was standing still with the Smoochum egg held protectively in his arms, "Professor Oak, meet Brad, Brad this is Professor Oak."

As Brad felt the old man's eyes turn to gaze at him he felt his grip around the pink egg tighten in fear of the Professor finding him unworthy and taking it away. Taking a deep breath to pull himself together yet still holding the Pokémon egg tightly Brad used all of his skills as an actor and gave the Professor Oak a warm smile.

"It is nice to meet you Professor Oak, I have heard a lot about you and I always try to listen to your Pokémon radio show," Brad said as he felt the Professor measuring him up, "I hope you do not mind me taking the Smoochum egg...I promise to look after it!"

"It is nice to meet you Brad, I remember watching the movie you are in last night," Professor Oak said seriously causing both Brad and Tracey to gulp nervously, "Now Brad...about that Pokémon egg, you see..."

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Indigo League Challenge.**

**Chapter 3**

"It is nice to meet you Brad, I remember watching the movie you are in last night," Professor Oak said seriously causing both Brad and Tracey to gulp nervously, "Now Brad...about that Pokémon egg, you see I think that you will make a wonderful trainer and look after that Pokémon."

"Really Professor?" Tracey asked as he looked at the Pokémon Professor with wide shocked but relieved eyes, "You really think that I chose the right person?"

As Brad watched the silent play between the Pokémon Professor and his assistant a deep feeling of dead bubbled inside of him, the hope that had been healing him slowly inside was threatening to be pulled away like a plastic, slowly and painfully. He clinged to the egg as if it was a life line, his whole body shook as he found himself looking at the man he knew could only be Professor Oak.

'Please do not take the Pokémon egg from me, please do not take my new friend away from me' Brad thought silently only to freeze as the Professor's eyes landed on him.

*****Professor Oak's POV*****

'It seems that Tracey has chosen extremely well with this one' Professor Oak thought as he took in the movie star and how he held the egg 'I do believe that the Smoochum will be loved dearly and have a true friend in this young man when they hatch. I am glad, I was worried about him sending the Pokémon back to us when it hatches as he is a movie star...I hope his agent does not mind.'

"I can keep the egg?" Brad asked causing Professor Oak to give him a soft smile as he nodded his head, "Really? Thank you! I promise you that I will not let you down!"

"I know you will not my boy," Professor Oak said with a smile, he gave a small chuckle when he noticed the look of pure happiness in the young man's eyes, "Now then, do you have anything else to do today? If not then you are more than welcome to help Tracey and I feed the Pokémon this evening."

Professor Oak watched both Tracey and Brad as he waited for a reply from Brad only for none to come as the pair silently stared at each other with blushes on their faces. Shaking his head Professor Oak let out a small laugh again and turned to the watching Pokémon.

"Natu my friend would you mind helping out as it seems that Tracey is otherwise busy?" Professor Oak asked as he turned to the small green bird Pokémon with amusement shining in his eyes, "I think our Tracey has developed a crush on Brad."

Natu bobbed up and down in understanding and slowly made his way past Professor Oak. His feet pausing as he turned to look at the still blushing pairing, he could feel the pull between the two humans and wondered just why they did not start the courtship and produce an egg. Fluttering his wings slightly before continuing on his way while taking care not to stumble.

"T-Thank you for the Pokémon egg!" Brad blurted out finally as he kept his eyes on Tracey causing him to miss the small Natu as it walked past him and into the lab, "I promise you that I will take really good care of it."

"I know you will my boy, I can already tell that you will share a strong bond with your Pokémon," Professor Oak said with a kind smile before sending Tracey a sly glance, "Have you got anything planned for the rest of your stay here?"

"Not really, I was sort of hoping that you would let me help out here for the next few days," Brad replied nervously causing Professor Oak to nod his head in understanding, "Would you mind letting me help out for a few days?"

"I do not see any reason to say no for," Professor Oak replied with a gentle smile as he gave Brad's hands a pointed look, "From how you are holding your new partner I would say that you seem to care greatly about Pokémon so I see no problem."

Professor Oak could not help but to let out a laugh as a love sick smile and a blush appeared on both Tracey's and Brad's faces. A knowing smile once again came to Professor Oak's face as he wondered just how long it would be until they became a couple, there was no dubout in his mind about if they would become a couple as he knew it would only be a matter of time.

"I do care about Pokémon and I promise that I will not let you down," Brad promised as he hugged his Pokémon egg, "I promise you that I will not let you down, I will work hard, have a go at everything and-"

"I know you will, I know how hard you work as Tracey has been busy trying to teach me everything that there is to know about you," Professor Oak said with a smile as he held up his hand and watched as Tracey blushed madly, "Now then, why don't one of you two or both of you go and get that food trolley as I am sure that the Pokémon are starving by now."

"I...I will get it!" Tracey squeaked out blushing madly as he shot Brad one last shy smile before turning and rushing into the lab leaving a chuckling Professor Oak and an equally blushing Brad.

*****Tracey's Pokémon POV*****

Venonat tilted its body upwards as it looked up at the strange new Pokémon that had seemingly captured it's human's attention as a possible romantic partner. Confusion entered Venonat as it tried its best to make sense of its trainer's actions, it could not work out just why it's trainer did not make his feelings known to the other human, the only sign that Venonat could see was the strange looks and red faces that its trainer and the new human shared. Venonat wondered if this was normal behaviour for two humans who wanted to become mates.

Marill let out a dreamy sigh as she fidgeted about remembering the time she had met her beloved mate and they enjoyed those magical moments together to produce their child only to have to part ways when their trainers stopped travelling together. Giggling to herself Marill looked up at the human who had captured her trainer's attention only to give a large grin when she found the new human's feelings where returned.

Scyther let out a sigh and shook his head, he had seen this many times among the younger ones in his old group and he had felt that flutter in his stomach at the sight of a potential mate multiple times. A knowing smirk appeared on Scyther's face with a hidden glint in his eyes as he carefully looked at the newcomer, from the way these two acted around each other Scyther knew that the pair would be perfect for each other.

*****Tracey's POV*****

Tracey's heart fluttered and his face felt like it was on fire, his hands tightly gripped onto the handle of the grey plastic food trolley as he carefully pushed it past the small tight cover before using his all of his strength to lift the food trolley over and down the small steep raised lump in the ground that the patio doors used to open and close.

'I need to pull myself together, I cannot let _him_ see me like this or else he will think of me as just another love sick fan' Tracey thought with his heart beating fast and sweat pouring off of his body like a waterfall 'Honestly, I am acting like a love sick school girl.'

Pulling himself together Tracey continued on and finished pushing the food trolley out of the lab only to find himself surrounded by excited and hungry Pokémon. Unaware of the love filled eyes on him Tracey allowed himself to relax into the routine of feeding the Pokémon while taking care to put the bowls of special food down in the correct order to prevent the Pokémon from arguing.

Lost in his own world it was not until Tracey had placed the last bowl of Pokémon food down on the ground and everyone was happily eating until he looked up that he found Professor Oak busily writing down notes in his trusty black note book and Brad staring at him with just tender soft eyes that Tracey felt his legs turn into jelly.

'It is official, I am in love with a handsome kind man who is a movies star' Tracey thought as he stared into Brad's eyes not knowing that his own eyes also sparkled with the same tender and unconditional love that Brad's held 'I wish I could at least have a chance with him but I know that he most likely has a rich and famous lover waiting for him back home.'

Letting out a soft sigh Tracey turned and began to collect the now empty bowls that once held Pokémon food while doing his best to ignore the longing pain in his chest. For the rest of the day Tracey did his best to spend as much time with Brad as possible while also spending as little time with him as possible, love is a complex emotion.

**To Be Continued...**

**I have written this fic for a challenge and so to be able to follow the rules for the challenge there will be a time skip to tomorrow morning in the next chapter. Also chapter 5, the Epilogue will be two months later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Indigo League Challenge.**

**Chapter 4**

*****Brad's POV*****

Happiness swelled up inside of Brad as he ran about with Tracey doing various different chores with his Pokémon egg safely strapped to him in a special Pokémon egg backpack. His eyes shone with happiness as he stood besides Tracey and helped the young Pokémon Watcher gather together the different ingredients that they would need to make the Pokémon's breakfast.

"I cannot believe just how much goes into the food for the Pokémon," Brad said with wide eyes as he looked over the large array of berries, "I bet that the Pokémon at this lab are in excellent condition if this is the sort of food they eat."

A strange feeling washed through Brad as Tracey sent him a shy smile.

"We try our best, Brock is a Pokémon breeder and sends us any recipes that we can use for the Pokémon here at the lab," Tracey replied as he pulled out the last item they would need for making the Pokémon breakfast, "Then once we know what Pokémon like to eat we tell the trainers so they can look after their Pokémon better."

"I wonder what sort of food my new friend will like," Brad said thoughtfully as he moved a hand behind him to give the Pokémon egg a loving rub, "I hope I can it grows up to be happy and healthy."

"With how you are treating the Pokémon already I am sure that they will," Tracey replied kindly causing Brad to smile.

"Thank you Tracey, if it was not for your advice I would be a nervous wreck right now as I have never looked after a Pokémon egg before," Brad said only to gulp weakly when he found himself looking into Tracey's happy eyes, "So...you mentioned something about a Pokémon vitamin dust that you put on all the food?"

"Yes, a friend invented it when he met a Pokémon on his travels who disliked certain foods and refused to eat them," Tracey explained as he slipped into his own special version of 'Professor mode'.

As Tracey continued to talk Brad found himself paying less and less attention to his words and more attention to Tracey's lips and how they moved. His heart fluttered once again as Brad allowed his eyes to asorbe and memories every inch of the other male's body, the way he moved and even Tracey's odd little quirks that made Tracey who he is. With each passing second Brad found it harder and harder to keep his eyes on Tracey's face and not let his eyes wonder slower down Tracey's body.

"Interesting," Brad said with as he shifted in his spot, "Do you think that my new partner will like a certain type of food because of what sort of Pokémon it is?"

"Not really, a Pokémon's taste is just like a human's taste is," Tracey said with a smile, "It all depends on the Pokémon, their likes and disli..."

Brad frowned in confusion as his secret crush suddenly trailed off, trying to work out just what had happened Brad found the Pokémon watcher and assistant looking over his shoulder with wide eyes. A sudden feeling of dread washed through Brad as the sound of heavy footsteps crossing the grass came to his ears, taking a deep calming breath Brad turned around only to find the last person he expected to see so soon.

*****Manager Thomas Smith aka Brad's manager and boss*****

Thomas let out a heavy sigh as he rubbed his hairless head and gazed at the obvious love sick couple and the Pokémon surrounding him. He really hated himself for what he was about to do but if he did not do this then Brad's rising carear would go down the drain.

"Do you think that Tracey would be allowed to keep in contact with Brad?" the Pokémon Professor asked as he stood beside him, Thomas could easily tell that he was just as worried for his lab assistant as he was for Brad, "I hope you do not mind us giving him a Pokémon egg..."

"I do not mind, it will properly do the kid some good to have someone with him that has nothing to do with the movie business or is a fan," Thomas answered as his mind ran a mile a minute as mentally worked out what would need to be added onto Brad's travelling list for the soon to be hatched Pokémon, "And I do not see why not even if the phone calls and letters might be few and far between, even I can easily see that they are in love even if neither of them can see it or admit it to the other yet."

With those words spoken Professor Oak and Thomas slowly made their way over to the happily talking couple. As they got closer and Thomas found himself spotted by the boy who could only be Brad's crush he could not help but to wince slightly at the shocked, worried and hurt expression in those eyes that had held love and happiness just a few seconds a go.

'I feel like I am the bad guy here but I am not, this could be the big break Brad needs' Thomas thought with a silent sigh only to plaster on a large smile when Brad turned around to face them.

"Manager!" Brad cried out in surprise as his eyes landed on the black suit man, "What are you doing here so soon? I thought I had a lot more time here."

"Sorry about that Brad but I have good news! I managed to get my bosses to let you have your very own movie!" Thomas cried out dramatically as he gave Brad an happy smile, "I know you started in a movie that came out only a few days ago but that was not _your_ movie, you just stared in it but this one is going to be different!"

"How is it going to be different?" Brad asked softly as he unknowingly touched the Pokémon egg on his back, already he relied on his new partner for help, companionship and comfort.

"You get to sit down with the writers and tell them what you want in the movie to begin with! Kid you will have almost full control of what goes on in this movie and it will be your name in lights!" Thomas said as he waved his arms about, he did his best to hide the painful feelings inside of him as Brad and Tracey shared a look.

"I...I guess that this is your big break, that everyone liked your first movie that they are willing to give you your own movie with such control over it," Tracey said with a weak smile as he turned to Brad, "Besides you will be able to visit everyone here at the lab and you will be able to...send me letters and you have to let me know when your egg hatches and...and..."

Thomas let out a heavy sigh as he looked between the two young men as he tried to think of a way to help them both out, he did know one way that would ease everything and allow the two to keep in contact through he could get into big trouble and lose his job. Trying to make up his mind Thomas looked between Tracey and Brad only to let out a loud groan of frustration.

"Sorry about that but I have a way both of you can keep in touch, I can easily see your love for each other and I would be like one of those two families out of Romeo and Juliet," Thomas said with a dramatic sigh as he pulled out of his trouser pocket a card and held it out.

"Is that what I think it is?" Brad asked, Thomas could hear the surprised emotions in his voice.

"Yes, I always keep a copy of the information on myself in case anything happens," Thomas replied as he offered the card to a confused Tracey, "This card has Brad's true home address and personal mobile number on it, take it!"

Thomas watched nervously as Tracey glanced at Brad before nervously taking it from him with a thankful smile. As the two began to talk about times they would talk and send each other letters a feeling of guilt and angst built up inside of Thomas at the thought of what he had to do now.

"Brad...it is time to go, the limo is waiting out front for us," Thomas said softly only to wince when Brad shot he a sad but understanding look.

"Okay, I will be right there," Brad said sadly as he turned back to Tracey, Thomas nodded his head sadly and allowed Brad a few more minutes with Tracey.

*****Tracey's POV*****

"Brad...everything will be alright, we have a way to keep in contact," Tracey said as he looked up into Brad's eyes only for his heart to skip a beat as he found himself staring into love filled eyes.

"Tracey...even though we have only known each other for two days I do know that I have these...these feelings for you and they run deeply," Brad said nervously causing Tracey to frown slightly in confusion, "I...I see you as something more than a friend."

"You do?" Tracey asked as he felt hope fill him as he did his best to not allow his mind to jump to conclusions, his heart was pounding hard like a big brass drum only for his whole world to go up like a firework at Brad's next words.

"I...I love you Tracey, I want to go out with you. Will you let me become your boyfriend and woo you off your feet?"

Warmth suddenly filled Tracey's whole body as his hand tightened around his the card and a large smile appeared on his face. His whole world felt like hundreds of fireworks had gone off at the same time and he was standing in air.

"Yes! Yes!" Tracey cried out happily and without thinking he planted his lips squarely on Brad's.

*****Professor Oak's POV*****

"I think they are going to be a while," Professor Oak said with a laugh as he watched the movie star respond happily to his assitant's sudden kiss, "Want my help in explaining why to the limo driver?"

"Sure, why not? While we wait you can tell me more about that Pokémon egg," Thomas replied with a small smile, "Do you think they are going to do...do..."

"No, at this stage all they are going to be doing is some kissing and touching," Professor Oak replied as he shot the manager an understanding look, "Now than how about I show you and your driver around my lab?"

As Thomas nodded his head in agreement a smile formed on Professor Oak's face, he had gained half an hour more for Tracey to spend in the presence of his new lover.

"I hope you two are very happy together," Professor Oak whispered softly as his voice was carried away on the wind as he paused and turned to look at the still kissing couple, "Something tells me that you are made for each other, through that will not stop me from giving Brad the over protective grandfather talk."

**The End...Next Chapter The Epilogue!**

**Next chapter is the Epilogue of sorts so do not worry, I'm not that mean to Brad or Tracey :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon, I do not have any rights to Pokémon and I do not make any money from writing these fics.**

**A/N: Written for the Indigo League Challenge.**

**Chapter 5**

*****Tracey's POV*****

Excitement washed through Tracey as he ran through the lab, his heart pounded in his chest and his smile felt as if it would split in half from the large silly grin on his face.

"Careful Tracey!" Professor Oak called out as Tracey ran past him with only one thought in mind, "I am sure that you will get to the phone in plenty of time, it has not even started to ring yet."

"Sorry Professor!" Tracey called back, only half heartedly as he raced through the lab.

In no time at all Tracey burst through the door and quickly made his way into Professor Oak's office, panting slightly at the fast pace he had pushed himself to go. With an excited bounce in his walk Tracey hummed a happy tune and walked over to the large leather office chair that blocked the telephone and computer screen from view.

"I hope he has time to talk with me today," Tracey softly muttered to himself as he pulled out the chair and sat down, "I wonder what sort of news he has for me, last time he spoke he mentioned something was happening..."

Doing his best not to allow himself to sink into depressing thoughts Tracey pulled himself together and sat up straighter in the chair and waited for Brad's phone call. It was normal and an advantage to them both if Brad was the one to phone as both Brad and Tracey knew that they would be able to talk for a few minutes at least and they had not caught the other in the middle of something.

'Guess I just have to wait for him to call me now' Tracey thought as he looked at the Ditto shaped clock that Professor Oak always kept next to the phone screen only to let out a groan and blush madly when he saw the time 'No wonder Brad has not rung yet, we still have five minutes until we agreed to talk.'

Trying to fight down his blush at his excitement Tracey did his best to distract himself and not jump at every little sound. His eyes scanned Professor Oak's office only to find nothing but piles of paperwork piled up on every single work surface, blocking the photographs that Tracey knew hung on the wall. The sound of Pokémon voices filtered in threw the half open door into the silence of the room causing Tracey to give a heavy sigh and lean his head back onto the chair and look up at the ceiling only to blink when he found himself looking at a photograph he had never seen before.

'That is a photo of Ash's mother and Professor Oak when they were younger' Tracey thought with wide eyes as he easily recognised two out of the three people in the photo only to frown when his eyes turned to the stranger, a black haired and black eyed man with a Pidgey on his shoulder and a Pikachu in his arms and wore a red hat and jacket 'Who is he? He looks so familiar but I have never seen him before and what is a photo like this doing up on the ceiling?'

Tracey's thoughts where suddenly wiped away as the video phone suddenly burst into life and began to ring.

*****With Brad and his POV*****

Brad's heart pounded madly as he walked stiffly through hallway doing his best not to get any attention. The movie that his manager had forced him to film right after leaving his Tracey had become a big success and as such made him a big sucess.

'I hope that Tracey does not believe that I am with any of those girls or boys that the press has been printing about' Brad thought with a sigh as he pictured the smiling face of his crush, the one who he had only had time to admit his feelings to and have a short make out session with 'I cannot wait until I get to see Tracey again, I miss him terribly.'

"Smooch! Smoochum!" a familiar voice called out breaking Brad out of his depressing thoughts and making him look downwards.

"Sorry Smoochum, I did not mean to ignore you," Brad said with a sheepish smile as he looked down at the Pokémon Tracey had given him as a Pokémon egg, with his constant travelling and moving about on the movie set and going to different locations his Pokémon egg had hatched in only a short time, "But I cannot stop thinking about Tracey, you know I told you about him? You where still an egg the last time Tracey and I were able to be together."

"Smoo! Chum! Chum!" Smoochum replied happily as she gave Brad a comforting pat on the face, she thought the world of her trainer who had raised her from an egg, spoilt her rotten and treated her with large amounts of love and kindness.

"I know Smoochum, I have a week long holiday coming up and I have permission to spend it with Tracey but that wonderful week cannot come fast enough!" Brad said dramatically causing Smoochum to laugh and hug her trainer, "I can't wait to tell Tracey the good news through! Do you think he will be will to spend the whole week with me?"

Smoochum rolled her eyes and nodded her head, it was obvious to even her that her human and his mate was head over heels in love with each other and wanted to stay together for a long time. In Smoochum's opinion and what she knew about the man from their video phone calls her human and this Tracey human would be perfect for each other.

"Yeah, you are right Smoo, Tracey has already told me how much he loves me and is missing me in his phone calls and letters, and how he wants to spend time with me in person," Brad said as a love sick goofy smile appeared on his face, "So are we ready to tell Tracey the good news?"

"Smoo!" Smoochum cried out happily as she nodded her head.

"Then let's hurry! Maybe if we get there earlier than we planned we could spend some extra time with Tracey!" Brad said with a grin before he broke out into a run to his temporary rooms, Smoochum in his arms laughing happily.

*****Thomas' POV/Brad's Manager's POV*****

Thomas allowed a small smile to come to his face as he watched Brad run the rest of the distance to his temporary rooms, happiness and relief bloomed inside of him each time he saw this new happier Brad filled with life. When Brad had returned from his short holiday with a Pokémon egg and only the memories of those bitter sweet moments with his new lover he began to have second thoughts but the phone calls and letters that the two shared seemed to keep Brad going and the new friend in the form of the hatched Pokémon egg Smoochum made a large difference.

"I need to send that Tracey kid a thank you gift of some kind for making Brad so happy," Thomas muttered to himself while a wave of agreements from others around him agreed with him, "I wonder if instead of just one week together spent at Professor Oak's lab the two love birds would enjoy a romntic two week holiday together at a private sea side resort?"

**The End Of The Epilogue and Story!**

**Hope you enjoyed my first ever fully completed multi chapter story for Pokémon :) **


End file.
